Adrian " Reaper II " Degtyarov
Adrian Degtyatov. Adrian " Reaper II " Degtyarov is 21 - years old, green - eyed and black - haired former Talon expert agent - nicknamed " Reaper II " after the experiment, which granted him superhuman abilities, later Overwatch strike team commander and Spectre. His file states that he is a muscular build and keen on languages and tech, as well as decent marksman, but not as good as his partner. Early life. Adrian was born in October 12th, 2051, in New Moscow, New Russian Federation. His father, Adrian Degtyarov Sr., was a chairman in Overwatch senate before its downfall. His mother was a senior diplomat and military advisor of the Overwatch senate. Both of them died from lung cancer - Adrian`s mother, and liver cancer - Adrian`s father. Young boy was taken in by Talon`s Inner Council member to make him new weapon. But, as Adrian himself stated, " didn`t take ". His only friend was Violett Romanova, a girfriend of his best friend, Dima Egorov. Her parents were deceased too, and the two of them quickly bonded, forning a bond on the siblings level, becoming near - unseparatable. Both of them knew each other even before their Talon enlistment. The two of them, Dima and Kate were a little gang of best friends, who were hanging out with each other their childhood - up until Violett and Adrian parents` death and their unwilling enlistment. Talon agent. From 16 years old, Adrian was trained in martial arts, shooting, knife fight, stealth techniques and many more skills. Then he underwent an experiment, which made him a second Gabriel Reyes - but not maniacal and crazed murderer, who can regenerate his whole bode from a single cell. Instead, Talon had much more moral and cool - headed operator with nanomachines inside his body. Inner Council started to deploy their new asset to the most dangerous hot spots, and he completed each and every mission thrown at him, leaving behind himself nothing but corpses of his enemies. But his crowning moment was an infiltration to Hong - Kong, where he assasinated Danny Powers, who was throwing a huge party in his private penthouse. Adrian went there, killed his guards and the tagret, but didn`t harm any of the civilians, and later escaped the reinforcments unseen. His efficiency started to terrify the Inner Council - especially Akande and Moira. The former was responcible for turning the boy to this unstoppable killing machicne, who was only 19 at the time. So they decided to kill their creation by sending him to Volskaya Industries to assasinate its CEO - Katya Volskaya, thinking that the bunch of trained merc and mechs will kill him. But he decided to turn the tables and lied to them, sparing Volskaya and telling them that she`s dead. Grand escape. At 2077, Adrian and his friend, Violett, decided to escape from the Talon, when they found out what they were doing, and tell about it to the world. The zombie virus, that the duo dubbed " The Freaker Virus ", Sigma - a scientist gone made because of his discovery, and he became a living weapon, the plan of their world takeover and their founding of terrosrists groups and mercenaries, or their sleeper agents - everything both of them decided to uncover it. Category:Characters